Running from love
by okayitswayland
Summary: Clary never was able to love . She learned at a young age not to love someone because she would lose them. When she meets Jace Herondale cam she learn how to love or will she keep running? full summary inside Clace malec sizzy - rating might change ( ) Enjoy ! CURRENTLY ON HOLD.
1. prologue

**I spent all night up because of this story and I couldn't shake this Idea . like I have everything kinda mapped out and I hope it's as good as it is in **

**my head so please Enjoy!**

**Also I tink it would be better if you could have YouTube open while reading this fanfiction because the songs I'm using might be from like 2008 **

**but their really good upbeat song so you should listen to them ... i found them on Pandora so yepty**

**please enjoy and review **

**I own nothing **

* * *

**Summary**

**Clary's life was full of letting go of the people she loves**

**and she learns fast not to love **

**She always running , and what happens whena certain blondie wants to love her **

**can he teach her how to love , or will she lose him to**

**( I suck at summarys ) :)**

* * *

**Prologue**

**Clary POV**

They had lost me . The Clave lost my trace

When I was little I saw someone murder my mom. My dad picked me up and put me into his truck and told me ' its gonna be okay clary-berry '

I cried .

I cried because I was only 11 . I was confused and scared , I felt like someone just took my stomach out and left an empty pit

Me and my dad were on the run for year's running away from the Clave

The Clave were a group of evil people led by Hodge Starkweather, that my father used to work for, until he found out their true intentions. They would take innocent people and kill all of their family . Then give them the 'antidote' . The antidote was a serum in the form of a shot that brainwashed people so that the Clave could have them under complete control and make them soldiers . My father started a group of people who didn't believe in Hodge's evil ways . He called them the Nephlim . One night when I was around 15 me and my father were driving in his old truck. Someone had shot his window and the bullet went through his brain and out the other side . I climbed into the backseat and waited for them to take his body . I remember the tears pouring down my face millions of tiny drop's, millions of reason's that I could love no one. Everyone I loved I would eventually lose. I jumped out of the truck when they opened my father's door. I ran down the road until I came to a city street.

I called the only one who I new I could . Luke Garroway . My father's lease. His right hand man . He is a see'er

There are other's who are running from the Clave to . The Clave call's us runners. the people who never stay in one place.

Those who work with us on the outside are called see'rs. a see'rs job is to be assigned to a runner to a runner. What a see'er does is like watching a rat run a labyrinth . They tell a runner when their getting watched or chased by a member of the Clave . They tell a runner whether to go left or right . But to often a see'er is killed and a Clave member leads a runner into their trap .

Then there are watcher's . They are in the Clave but they work for the Nephlim . Their also known as lucky one's . Because the brainwash doesn't work on them , for example if the Clave needed to brainwash people it would be as If ' the brainwashed 'were asleep. They wouldn't know what they were doing. But a watcher would be awake. They help runners escape,from dungeons at Clave headquarters . But if they were caught it would be immediate exile. gruesome gruesome deaths like having all your skin cut off and having lemon juice poured on it until you died from sock ,Being cut down the middle with a chain saw. Having your eye's pulled out . Being scalped and bleeding to death . Having your eyes , and mouth sewed shut at being left to die. The list goes on and on . They make little kids sleep with their dead bodies if they do the simplest things wrong, they are cruel . I hate them

My father made sure I knew how to fight. Karate , Tae Kwon Do, mixed martial arts , Kung Fu , hand to hand combat , weapon control . I knew it all .it also really helped that I was a gymnast/dancer and was on the cheer squad .

Now I'm 21, a Junior in college

I was in the practice hall with my dance group, we also sing. My besty's Isabelle's adopted brother Jace was having his 22 birthday party tonight and we were ready .we had 2 sets ready then we were going to announce that everybody had to get up and dance for the birthday boy..

The group is me,Isabelle, Aline, Aline's girlfriend Helen , Kalie , Selie , and Maia.

Were were so ready to kick some ass at this party .

* * *

We all were at Izzy's apartment getting ready .

I was wearing a red bandeau with a see through white crop top , a pair of light blue denim shorts and red low top converse. and rastaclats

my hair was in curls and there was a red bandanna tied around my head

My makeup was light eye shadow , eyeliner , mascara , and red lipstick

we were going with the theme California girls.

We all piled into me Izzy and Aline's cars and were at the fraternity before we knew it.

I didn't know the next few hours were going to change my life forever. Good and Bad.

* * *

**Hey guys I and definity going to have the next **

**chapter up tonight and I hope you like it. **

**~(^_^~)**


	2. The Party

**If possible you should open YouTube or something to listen to music so that you can hear these songs**

**Their a little old but upbeat...**

**Enjoy**

**I own nothing!**

* * *

**Clary POV**

I was driving like a maniac . Isabelle's brother Jace who I didn't know , was starting to worry . We were the entertainment. On the way to the frat I got lost. And about 5 minutes into my drive I noticed someone was following me . I shook it off my back and continued driving and before we knew it we were at the frat house . I knocked on the door and Jordan , Maia's boy friend opened the door.

" Hey Clary" He said opening the door, The base was audible from outside.

" Hey Jordan , Listen I'm sorry I got lost " I said looking around , something wasn't right

" Don't worry about it" He finished We all walked in

Down the hall everybody was pretty much just waiting

" sorry were late " I said as I saw everybody with a red cup in their hand

I ran up do the DJ and gave them our CD's and the order to play them. Isabelle then grabbed a mike and started with our into.

" Happy Birthday Jace ! And before we start I'd like to give a hand to our choreographer and vocal leader and my best friend Clary Fray" she ran over to me and put my hand up, she continued after the applause died down " this first ones called 'be good to me' " She went back to her position and the music started

_**AN: whatever is in parentheses is only**_** Clary**

**Can you be good to me**

**be good,be good**

**be good,be good**

**can you be good to me**

**...**

**Everyday it's getting worse**

**Do the same things and it hurts**

**I don't know if I should cry , all I know is that I'm trying**

**...**

**I wanna believe in you**

**I wanna believe in you**

**( But you make it so hard to do) ( this is clary talking)**

**...**

**Whats the point of making plans **

**You break all the ones we have**

**I don't know were we went wrong**

**cause we used to be so strong**

**...**

**I wanna believe in you**

**I wanna believe in you**

**so why can't you be, be good to me**

**...**

**I don't ask for much, all I want is love**

**someone to see ,that's all I need**

**someone to be**

**someone to be**

**someone to be**

**good to me , good to me **

**can ya be**

**good to me , good to me **

**please**

**...**

Whenever I looked up I saw that Jace ,had his eyes on me . only me . His eyes are a beautiful gold amber color

**I used to think I had it all**

**Then one day we hit a wall**

**I had hoped you were the one**

**That was my dream, Where has it gone  
**

**...**

**I wanted to be with you**

**forever , just me and you**

**so why cant you be , be good to me**

**...**

**I don't ask for much , all I want is love**

**someone to see , that's all I need **

**( that's all I need )**

**somebody to be**

** somebody to be **

**somebody to be **

**good to me , good to me**

**can ya be**

**good to me, good to me **

**please**

**...**

this is my solo and as planned I started to walk up to Jace and cup his face while singing

**(Where do I go from here**

**you've gotten under my skin**

**and I don't know how to get out**

**of this place I'm in)**

**...**

**I don't ask for much , all i want is love**

**( all I want )**

**Someone to see , that's all I need **

**( Hey, yeah)**

**Somebody to be**

**( somebody to be)**

**somebody to be**

**good to me , good to me**

**can ya be**

**good to me , good to me**

**please**

**...**

**I don't ask for much**

**( for much)**

**all I want is love**

**someone to see**

**( someone to see )**

**that's all I need**

**( that's all I need )**

**somebody to be**

**( someone to be )**

**somebody to be **

**...**

**good to me , good to me**

**can ya be**

**good, to me , good to me **

**please**

**...**

**be good, be good**

**be good, be good**

**can ya be good to me**

**be good, be good**

**be good, be good**

**can ya be good to me**

**good to me **

**please**

When were done they clapped and cheered . Jace got up and started walking to me with a full smile on his face.

" You and your group were great , thanks so much . you can stay for the party if you want ." He said his eye's never leaving mine

" we're not done birthday boy , I'm Clary by the way" I said a smile never leaving my lips

" Jace "

" well Jace I think your friends are waiting for you" I said and he turned to see a group of guys watching him

" I think their waiting for that next song " he commented and I laughed

" well I have a personal present to give you"

" Oh really , now what would that be " He said running a hand in his curly blond hair

I put my hands on his shoulders and stood on my tip toes and kissed his cheek leaving the perfect lipstick stain in the form of my lips .

" Now go " I said pushing him playfully

He turned and started walked , but looked back and smiled .

Once he got to his guys I watched him gesture to his cheek and got whistle's and whoops

I turned around to the girls who were giving me looks and making kissy faces

" He's totally into you" said Isabelle

" and totally hot " cut in Selie

" and totally single " put in Kalie

" yea Clary, you should get with that , I would if I wasn't already In love with my beautiful girl " She said wrapping an arm around Helen's waist and kissing her cheek .

" Whatever ,I'll announce"

I got a chorus of okay's and went up to the DJ and politely asked for the mike

" Hoped you liked that first one" Their were tuns of cheers " This ones called 'with love' "

I got back to my spot and the music started

_**(AN:whatever's in parentheses is only clary)**_

**I don't mind you telling me**

**whats been on your mind lately,**

**I don't mind you speaking up,**

**( speaking up)**

**...**

**I know sometimes I can be,**

**all wrapped up and into me**

**I can be in such a rush,**

**( such a rush)**

**...**

**Just slow me down**

**slow me down,**

**tell me tomorrow**** everything **

**will be around,**

**Just slow me down**

**slow me down,**

**your the one who**

**keeps me on the ground**

**...**

**Baby you can be tough,**

**say enough is enough,**

**you could even be blunt,**

**Just do it with,**

**love , love , love, love ,**

**tell me I'm wrong, **

**that I'm coming on way to strong ,**

**don't think i'll be crushed,**

**Just do it with,**

**love, love, love ,love**

**Just do it with **

**love, love, love, love**

**Just do it with **

**love**

**...**

**I can take your honesty ,**

**all your words way heavily ,**

**listing to ya all the time,**

**( all the time )**

**...**

**I wanna be there for you,**

**The way you've been there for me**

**Always Helping me walk the line**

**...**

**And slow me down**

**slow me down**

**I know you will always be around**

**...**

**Baby you can be tough,**

**say enough is enough,**

**you could even be blunt,**

**Just do it with ,**

**love, love, love, love,**

**tell me I'm wrong ,**

**that I'm coming on way to strong,**

**don't think I'll be crushed,**

**Just do it with **

**love, love, love, love**

**...**

**Isabelle:**** all this time I thought we knew each other**

**_Aline:_ now that I've been leaning on your sholder****  
**

**Clary:**** I could tell you baby, that your right and right**

**and wrong and wrong, and I can even know you strong**

**...**

**Baby you can be tough**

**say enough is enough**

**you could even be blunt **

**just do it with**

**love, love, love ,love**

**tell me I'm wrong **

**that I'm coming on way to strong **

**don't think I'll be crushed ,**

**just do it with,**

**love, love, love, love**

**...**

**baby you could be tough**

**say enough is enough**

**you could even be blunt **

** just do it with,**

**love, love, love, love**

**tell me I'm wrong **

**that I'm coming on way to strong**

**don't think I'll be crushed **

**just do it with **

**love, love, love, love**

**...**

**Just do it with,**

**love, love, love, love**

**Just do it with **

**love**

**Just do it with **

**love, love, love ,love**

**Just do it with **

**love**

When the song ended everybody applauded , cheered , whooped **( is that a word lol...) **whistled you name it.

But I couldn't think about anything when Jace was staring at me like that. He starting walking up to me.

I gave the DJ his que to just play music .

" Everybody Dance ... c'mon UP, UP, UP " I began to grind on Isabelle , and it didn't take her long to return the favor.

If Jace wanted me , he was gonna have to chase me.

He gave me a knowing smirk. Once he made is way up to me . Me and the group were doing what a group of college girls at a party would do , grind each other in a line.

" Sorry ladies " Jace began" But I think I have to take your little friend away" He took my hand and held it up high" I hope you don't mind " He finished

" NO WE DON'T" the group said, together" Have her " finished Isabelle

Me and Jace started walking to some place on the dance floor . I looked back at my friend and they were all giving me one oh these three looks

' go get em tiger'

' don't screw this up'

' Fray has a boyfriend'

Once we were in the crowd seemed to be right smack in the middle of the floor.  
And I could tell people were looking.

we stopped and he walked behind me , and put is hands on my waist . We started to grind and sway to the hypnotic beat, and soon it was hot and steamy on the floor. It seemed to be hours , and it probably was. Rubbing up on Jace and I felt his ' man business ' and my ass... I knew something was missing .

my phone.

" Jace I'll be back I left my Phone in my car."

" Okay, wait no I'm coming with you It's really hot in here."

I smiled slightly knowing that he wasn't just coming with me because it was 'hot'.

He let his hands linger on my waist for a while.

We made our way through the crowd , we got a lot of whisper's and we finally made it out side.

I was half way to my car when it became very light , and I turned. Headlights of two SUV's coming my way

purposely

trying to kill me . They found my trace . " Clary " I heard someone scream. And the next thing I know I'm backed up on the hood of my car , with Jace in front of me with his muscular arms on either side of me. There was a loud crash and the cars came together and the bang made me scream . Loudly.

Soon everyone was outside and looking at the crash. " Are you okay " Jace asked panting hard " I think so " I said, my breathing finally calming down

He stood in place staring down at me . Behind him the cars were starting to catch on fire. That's when I realized how close our face's were.

His gold eyes were boring into me, and I knew I only met him hours ago but It felt so right. Our lips were touching when Isabelle screamed from the other side

of the cars , sounding like she was in tears. " CLARY , JACE WERE ARE YOU"

" we should go " he said , I nodded . we started walking but then I feel " My leg " I said clutching onto it , Only to find it covered it liquid .

" C'mon you need stitches " Jace said helping me up " No hospital , and I can't walk"

" You need stitches " Jace said laughing humorless

" What do you major in " I asked getting dizzy.

" pre med , I'll try to give you stitches " He said picking me up bridal style

" CLARY JACE PLEASE" Isabelle called

Jace walked around the car and yelled " PARTY'S OVER , GO HOME "

within minutes everyone was gone " Don't you every scare me like that again " Isabelle cried while running up to us

" The cars are empty " Some unknown person called and Isabelle walked over to the SUV's " It's empty " She said looking worried

" Someone did it on purpose " She continued

" Isabelle head back to the apartment " I paused " bring the girls back home"

" Are you sure Clary " She asked "yea I'm sure I'll be fine "

She and the girls piled up into the cars ,and left.

* * *

Once inside Jace set me on the Kitchen Island

" Like my own operation table " He said with a humorless laugh

He cleaned my cut with alcohol then stitched the deep wound . I kept wincing , When he was finished he wrapped my ankle in a bandage .

he let out a breath

" What was that " He asked looking me into my eyes

" My cut " I contorted trying to play dumb

" Clary you know what I mean"

" I have to go Jace " I said trying to dismiss his last question

" Where " He asked quickly

" I don't know , I just have to get lost " I wasn't lying...

" I'm coming with you" He said nodding

" You can't " I said , and I noticed his face was getting closer and closer

" And why not" He said his lips calling me

" Fine ...I'll explain everything in the car but you will need clothes and money"

our faces were so close , we were sharing air and . I don't know why I agreed to let him come . But it felt so right , our lips were touching when my phone started to buzz, and he slowly backed away from me an I picked up the phone .

" Hello"

" **Clary it's Luke . you need to run . they found your trace**

" I'm aware "

**" And Clary Don't for-"**

I heard a scream and the call dropped . They had found him . And killed him .

" Go get your clothes Jace were leaving now " I said pleading

" ok" He ran up the stairs.

I texted Izzy that I'll be back in a couple of days . But I knew I wouldn't. I put my phone in the sink and turned on the water.

Jace would have to destroy his phone once the Clave members saw he was with me.

Jace came down the stairs with a duffle bag and a north face backpack. He put his stuff in his car then came for me, and we stopped by my car to get the emergency clothes I kept in there for when this happened.

Then we were off.

* * *

** Hey guys I hope you like chapter 2 **

**please leave me your comments on this story it helps me see how I'm doing and if **

**you peoples like it**

**so yerpty **

**alrighty bye loviessssssssss**

**~okayitswayland~ ~(^.^~)**


	3. Kesha Motel's

**There was something about Clary's group dancing, that I left out of the last chapter on accident **

**1: Only Aline Clary and _Isabelle were singing_**

**2 : they were positioned so that they made a pyramid around the room and clary was basically in front of Jace the whole time.**

**3: The song called 'with love' was supposed to be very sexy... **

**Hi...****The way I planned to write this chapter was that I was going to do Jace's POV of my last chapter and Then both of their POV's on the road to their first stop...**

**#1 : I don't know why I write weird , like punctuation wise but I don't think I have like a spelling problem so I don't really know if its to big of a deal..**

**#2 : I don't know if I'm just a very ' happy-perky' person but I seem to review on every story I have and I'm not getting to many review and It makes me sad :(**

**#3 : I'm going to try and make this 3000+ words so I'm sorry If it shows up in the archive late...**

**#4 : Enjoy ! ~(^.^~)**

**I own nothing ! **

* * *

**Jace POV **

The girls who were supposed to perform at my party were late, because one of them got lost. The only thing that makes no sense in this is that my sister Isabelle has been to my fraternity house many times before. And everybody knows who I am. Then it hit me that their was only one girl who didn't know who I was. Isabelle's best friend Clary. I only have heard her name , and Izzy mentioned her a few times but I never really met her In person .

We were all pretty much just sitting around listening to the DJ with little talk here and there, but even I was on the verge of leaving my own party. Then we heard their cars. and Jordan insisted that he get the door to ' stretch his legs ' but we all knew he just wanted to kiss his girlfriend. I didn't have a girlfriend since high school. Yeah , their was meaningless flirting, and one night stands. Those never meant anything.

Nobody was expecting seeing a really hot girl come into the lounge . She was a natural red head and you could tell because her eyebrows are that explained why they were late ,and It was totally cool with me as long as she was their.

" Dude how do you know her"

One of my best friends Jon asked

" man I don't know her,she's In the group I guess" Jon just nodded. That's when Verlac came up to me -another best friend-

" dude everybody's talking about that hot redhead " I looked around and as Sebastian said all the guys were checking her out. And that's when I looked her up and down. Shes wearing low top red converse , a half cut shirt that was see through , some type of red bra thing , light blue denim shorts . Her lips were full, and bright red. I was lost in my trance until Isabelle called what the song was called . And that the redhead was her best friend and choreographer.

Even the DJ was checking her out.

Once they started dancing I noticed none of the girls are good as her . Isabelle and Aline are close but not as good as her . She looked up noticed me staring at her she smiled slightly. Soon the song ended and I walked up to her.

Our short conversation was filled with endless flirtation but when we were done she gave me her birthday present to me , a kiss on my cheek, when her lips touched my face It felt like I was in an icicle and she melted it off me. When she looked back at me she smiled, and so did I.

When she first walked into the lounge , when I first saw her , something in me told me not to let her go.

The next dance they did was ... sexy

and at the end of the dance they were all panting and grinding on each other. And it wasn't a lesbian act , - except for Aline and Helen who were really really getting into it - they are college girls and that's what they do. It was making my pants get tighter and tighter...

When there song was I was going to make my way over to her and she gave the DJ a look and called that everyone was supposed to get up and wanted me to chase her and I thought ' well that's hot ' . so I smiled knowing her plan. She began to walk backward , never taking her eyes off me. She started to grind on Isabelle from the front and it didn't take Isabelle long to return the favor. When I finally got up to her , Selie , Kalie , Isabelle, Maia and herself were grinding in a line and she was in the middle of it. I stole her from her friends and they were making face's at me and her. I dragged her out to the floor and heard whisperer's and saw staring. I got behind her and she started to grind on me. and I put my hands on her waist.

We had probably been dancing for a couple hours. When she said she needed to get something from her car. I followed her with the lame excuse that it is hot and I needed to get some air. She gave me the cutest look. When I thought about letting go of her waist I slid my hands off and probably took longer than needed. She looked me up and down then smiled faintly. I stayed at the door and watched her hips sway. Until I noticed lights. two big black SUV's were coming her way and were gonna crush her if I didn't do anything about it . I ran down the step's and screamed her name. I ran into to the street and , as gently as I could shoved her into her car. She looked up into my eyes . and the cars crashed , she let out a bone crushing scream. I jumped a foot into the air.

When our breathing became steady. I asked if she was okay and she asked if I was. I noticed that my arms were on either side of her.

I moved my face close to her and yeah, I only met this girl a few hours ago but , It felt so right. My lips were right above her's just barley touching and I was about to close the space when Isabelle screamed for us in a panicked tone. And we were about to go in front of the crashed cars when Clary noticed a deep gash on her left ankle that was bleeding heavily, and couldn't walk. She didn't want to go to the hospital so I said I would stitch it myself. I am in pre-med but I didn't feel so comfortable with doing it myself , I didn't want to hurt her , more. I carried er away from the cars and told everyone party's over. She apologized for getting hurt and ruining my party. I felt so bad. She didn't do anything. She was the victim and she was apologizing to me.

She was getting very dizzy from the blood loss. I set her on the kitchen island and soon we were finished with the stitches and their we were again staring into each other's eyes. I wanted those plump, full, red lips so badly it hurt. right about to kiss, my freaking phone rings. It's Izzy panicked and asking Clary if she should wait up. I then told Isabelle that clary said no and she hanged up. I started to bombard Clary with questions and why were people trying to kill her , and she kept dismissing my questions by saying she needed to go , and she wouldn't know when she would be back, so I said I would go with her. When she realized that I was gonna get my way she gave up and told me she needed clothes, and money.

I ran up the stairs , down the hall, and finally into my room. I got a duffle bag and a north face backpack. I threw in shirts and sweaters, sweatpants and jeans I stuffed my duffle with clothes and shoes. I also put general things for the bathroom , like shampoo and body wash. And everything else. I threw my mac book in my bag and the charger along with my phone charger. In the bottom of the bag I noticed an unused box of condoms from an over night stay at one of the girls dorms down the street and left it there. I went into my underwear draw to get the only picture of my mom that I had when she was pregnant with me. Once I found It I saw the little black gun I bought a few years ago. Let's just say we didn't live In the nicest part of New York. I ran down stairs to find Clary were I left her , and told her I'd be back in a minute , just to put my bags in the car. I came back for her and she looped her arms around my neck while I carried her bridal style. I set her in the passenger seat and got her bags from her car , we were off.

* * *

**Clary POV **

Once we started driving Jace decided to go west. I told him about my mom and dad, the Nephlim, The Clave, watcher's, seer's , runner's. Everything. I completely trusted him , I just hope I made the wrong choice.

" Listen Clary I really appreciate that you told me that. I haven't really ever told anyone this but I feel like I can tell you." He pulled over on the dirt road and put his hands on my hands and laced both together with his left and right hand, he looked me right in the eyes and took a deep breath.

" When my mother was pregnant with me about a week, before I was due started to get sick ,feel tired, week in general. To the point were she couldn't eat by herself. When It was time , she couldn't push me out so the doctors called for a C-section. When they went in they found that I was pushing up on her heart with my foot and I had made a tear in it. She was bleeding from her heart because of me. and she told the doctors, that she wanted to hold me and tell me she loved me before she died. That was her death wish, Clary" Jace said the last part in a pained whisper. He hurt to say it. " They gave her a pillow because she couldn't hold me by herself. " He kept pausing and nodding while biting his lower lip, looking down at the space between us. " She told me ' you may have crushed my heart, but I still love you with all of it' " tears were falling down his face by the dozen, and I think it would be wrong to be thinking like this but even with tears in his eyes he looked hot. His golden orbs surrounded by the red from crying. Damn . " She died about ten seconds after she said that to me."

He gently let go of my hands. " I crushed my mother's heart" He finished looking down. A tear fell from his eyes and I reached my hand out to catch it. He looked up at me as I kissed my hand. I reached over ,sitting in his lap and I looked up at him he was looking down at me with so many emotions I just wanted to cry. My heart was hammering and then I remembered to love no one . I reached up and kissed his cheek.

When I looked at him he looked disappointed. His sholders were tense , and his jaw was set into a line . He was holding on to the steering wheel so tightly that his knuckles were white. I expected him to drive like hell, He just drove. Like a normal person who wasn't pissed. I must have starred at him for hours, after a while he let up. It still drove me crazy , seeing like like that made me feel bad. I don't want to see him like this. In the pit of my stomach I felt his pain , I felt like I wanted him, needed him.

I shut my eyes for a second, I never opened them.

* * *

I felt a slight wind hit my face and my eyes flew opened my eyes. we were at a gas station and it looked like sunset was soon. Jace was putting gas in the car , and looking mighty fine while doing it. The memories then came back to me of last night, the party, the crash, my ankle, the emotional talk , the almost kiss, a very pissed Jace, me feeling guilty , The last thing I remembered was me closing my eyes for a minute, then losing myself in complete gold. Different shades. I suddenly felt my hands itch for a paintbrush.

Jace came back into the car and I pretended to be asleep. I peered a little threw my eyes. He sighed, and moved some hair from my face then caressed my cheek. " Damn your beautiful" He muttered. I felt the heat rush to my cheeks and stirred. I oped my eyes slowly. " were are we" I said trying to ignore the pain from my leg

" Ohio I think" He never looked away from me. "We should stop at a motel or something soon. I'm really tired."

I just nodded "I'm hungry to" We both laughed a bit at his statement. He took in one deep breath then started the were off. It was silent

We were definitely somewhere in Ohio on back roads, I could see all the faint skyscrapers off in the distance. I started to smell the hot dog stands, and weed. I could hear honking horns, and imagine the kids running on the blocks. I wanted noting more than just to be a care free child again and run and play tag with kids I saw on the street everyday but didn't know their names. I suddenly remembered my life back in new york and a tear slipped out of the corner of my eye. We were at some type of motel. Like the ones you see in Kesha with the empty pools in the parking lot, palm tree's growing from cracks in the sidewalk. Old run down forgotten cars. This place was all of that except for the palm tree's. Tears were coming down from the dozens now.

" Hey don't cry" Jace said pulling me into his lap. " What's wrong" He continued

" Nothing I'm fine" I answered in a small voice

" We should get some rest and eat " He caressed my cheeks " Okay I said getting off him

" Its abandoned" I noticed as I got closer to the building , I looked back at Jace who was getting his bag.

" Just take clothes for tomorrow we might have to leave tonight if they plan an attack, maybe your laptop, Just don't move in" I said meekly kicking open a door.

Inside the room was clean. To my surprise, it consisted of a old TV set , full size bed with lamps on either side. A window set on one wall of the room, big and taking up the whole wall with a dirty white floral curtain over it. Jace popped two bowls of noodles.

" Ur quite the chef" I teased he played along getting two forks " Yes indeed" He put on a fake accent " My microwaving is world class" He finished with a beautiful smile.

" So" He sat on the floor next to me " Since were going to be with each other alot lets get to know each other." He bit his fork, I saw his chipped tooth. Probrably the only flaw this boy has, even his flaws are pefect.

" Shit" I intended this to be more to myself than out loud. " Whats wrong" he looked concerned

" Your flaws are perfect" I laughed a little

" Ur perfect" He returned putting his food down and looking me in the eye. I couldn't do this I couldn't love him. Its to much for me and I can't. I got up before he could move any close and ended up falling on him. In that moment I wanted him more than ever. His hands were on my waist. Mine on either side of his neck. His mother fucking phone rang.

" I should get that" I got off him and went to my little clothes stash.

" I'm fine Alec"

" Just a few days"

" No freaking shit sherlock

" Yes mommy, and I won't forget the sunblock"

" HAHAHAHA, Clam down bro"

" alright alright, don't get your pink panties in a twist"

" Yea bye"

I only heard bits of their conversation. "We should head to bed" he said as he turned to me

" I couldn't agree more " I muttered.

He took of his pants and his belt. Next came off his shirt and he had a very visible six pack. " woah" I breathed out. I'm guessing because he didn't comment on this. He got into the bed then looked at me with a smirk.

" I don't bite" He smiled , my knees got weak " that hard" He finished.

I took off my belt and Jace gave me a smirk. I rolled my eyes and took of my shirt revealing a red tank top. I climbed next to him and we talked more anout our lives and our friends. Soon Jace fell asleep , I stayed up just stroking his hair. Later on I feel asleep dreaming of ...him

* * *

**Thanks for reading and all that jaz , I really can't make this long so... **

**Sorry no edit !**

**REVIEW it always helps :)**

**I hope you enjoyed!**

**bye lovvieess**

**~okayitswayland~**


End file.
